


I will love you as my equal, and protect you above all else.

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mild Blood, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Someone gets stabbed, Supervillain, blood mention, carla is actually the only valid human on this planet, happy birthday cariño, i say villain but yall know magnus aint evil, izzy has one brain cell apparently, magnus is the only one with brain cells, stabbing but like its fine, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: This wasn't what Magnus had imagined his life to turn out like but then again, he hadn't expected to meet someone as amazing as Alexander Lightwood. And now they had to accept every part of each other's lives.//"I love how you saw past all of my ruins"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> This is for the owner of my heart: [Carla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive). Feliz cumpleaños, cariño ♥

It was the third time this week that Magnus had to either completely cancel a date or make an excuse to leave early. Which, admittedly, didn’t look too good for him. After all, he’d only been dating Alexander for about two months.

The last thing he wanted was for him to think he wasn’t truly interested in him. Because he very much was. He’d never met anyone quite like Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And he had to admit, he was slowly starting to really like the man.

Alexander could’ve been a fancy lawyer at some rich people firm but instead he chose to work at a small firm, helping low-income communities who normally couldn’t afford a lawyer. It was basically charity work but Magnus knew Alec’s family had money so Alec didn’t have to worry about how he’d pay rent.

Not that he rented his apartment, he probably owned it. Magnus hadn’t asked him that. It wasn’t any of his business yet.

He’d never met anyone as dedicated to their job as his boyfriend. Magnus had admired that from the start. He himself owned a small store for herbal remedies and little botanical creams and potions. His secret identity ‘Warlock’ was not a random nickname, after all.

As one of the best and most wanted thieves - villains, some might say - he had not been too thrilled about his boyfriend being a Lightwood, given the fact that his parents were both cops and very good ones at that.

But as long as Alec didn’t know about his secret identity all would be well. At least if Magnus constantly cancelling dates didn’t scare him off. Luckily, it hadn’t so far.

“I’m so sorry, Alec, I have to go. Ragnor just texted me. He needs help with something really important. See you tomorrow at lunch?”

Alec smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him goodbye. “See you at lunch. Say hi to Ragnor from me.”

“I will, darling.”

He walked out of the bar they’d ended up in after dinner and called Ragnor back, already putting on his disguise.

“Ragnor, what is it? I was out on a date with Alexander.”

_“You always are these days, but this is very important. We just got a golden opportunity to break into Jonathan’s office to get the goods and the evidence against him. You have to be here as soon as possible, we don’t have all night.”_

“I’m already in my disguise, I’ll portal over, I will be there in two minutes.”

An hour later, evidence and the diamonds Jonathan had stolen now in Magnus’s own bag, Magnus was on his way out of the building where Jonathan’s office was located.

When he had almost made it to the fire escape, a familiar figure came running around the corner.

“Oh, good evening, Black Hood. Fancy seeing you here.”

He was dressed in his usual completely black outfit and his dark green mask. He still looked good, Magnus could admit that, even while being committed to Alexander.

“Wish I could say the same thing but I did have other plans tonight, Warlock.”

He clicked his tongue. “What a pity. Well, while this has been _very_ exciting, I have to go now. And I am taking the diamonds with me.”

Black Hood tilted his head. He looked amused. “Your relationship has made you soft, Warlock. I like it. Maybe you will finally stop interfering with my work one day.”

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks, turning towards the hero.

“How do you even know about that? And you damn well know that I only steal from criminals who stole the money from people who deserved it more than them. I steal back what they stole. I never injure anyone and I don’t kill.”

The tall man nodded, agreeing with him, and leaned against the wall. Magnus had to admit, he was really attractive. He was a tiny bit taller than him, he had a wild head of dark hair under his hood and was made of all lean muscles.

“Oh, come on, you have stopped shamelessly flirting with me a while ago. I’m just assuming you’ve found someone. Am I wrong in that or was it me?”

Magnus grinned at him. “So what if I fell in love? Not that I’ll give you any more information on this topic. It’s a shame, though. I liked seeing you blush under that mask of yours. The red complimented the green _very_ well.”

Fishing out the file of evidence Magnus had stolen to give to the police, he walked over to him and handed it to Black Hood. “Be a hero, Hood.”

He didn’t stay around to get a ‘thank you’ from him, Magnus saw this as paying Hood back for always acting like Magnus had escaped him whenever the police asked why Hood hadn’t captured him.

He took off through the door to the fire escape and jumped down the five story building. One of the perks of having powers was a kind of super agility. Like a cat, Magnus never really got hurt, no matter from how high up he was falling. He also always landed on his feet.

He didn’t look back to see if Black Hood had followed him. He knew the man wouldn’t do that. They might officially be enemies but Hood had never tried to capture him or alerted the police of his whereabouts.

They trusted each other in a weird way. And they both knew Magnus wasn’t at all what the media made him out to be.

Once he was home, he put the diamonds in his hidden safe to be dealt with later and took off his disguise. A quick shower later and a text to his boyfriend that he was sorry for leaving early and that everything had turned out fine, Magnus found himself in his bed.

It was strange. Magnus hadn’t thought that Black Hood had even paid any attention to his flirting, yet Hood himself had now brought it up. Or rather, brought up the lack of it.

And he’d instantly taken his clues from this one fact and concluded Magnus must have found a partner. Maybe it was very obvious to the world around him that Magnus was falling in love.

But that hadn’t been his choice of words earlier, had it? He’d said _“what if I fell in love”_ , implying he had already fallen. And if Magnus was being honest with himself, he was already so far gone for Alexander, it was a little scary.

Falling asleep midway through his thoughts about Alec, he pushed the conversation with Black Hood aside in his mind.

He woke up the next morning when his phone rang. Seeing it was Alec, he answered it.

“Hey, Alexander. Good morning.”

_“Hey babe, would you like to go get breakfast somewhere? I have today off.”_

Magnus looked at the clock on the wall. “Sure, I’d love to. Especially after leaving yesterday.”

_“Nice. Same place as always? The diner a block from my building?”_

“Yes, great. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there.”

He hung up the phone and put on his favourite pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt he knew Alec liked on him.

He still had a few minutes to spare before he needed to portal over to the diner, so he used the time to tidy up a few dishes he’d left on the counter and some clothes laying on the floor.

When he arrived and his boyfriend greeted him with a soft kiss, he had already forgotten all about his encounter with Black Hood, his mind solely focused on Alexander Lightwood.

//

Three weeks passed until Magnus saw Black Hood again. And it turned out to be an absolute nightmare.

Ragnor had called him and told him about a robbery close to his loft. It was only a few blocks away, so Magnus had wasted no time in slipping into his disguise and portalling over there.

He had expected to find the robbers on their way out of there but instead all he had found was Black Hood laying on the ground, in a pool of - presumably - his own blood.

“Hood! What the hell happened here?”

The other man coughed, spitting up blood. “Misinformation. Thought it was three guys but there were a dozen. Got stabbed.”

“Okay, I’m getting you out of here.”

Black Hood tried to protest but Magnus had already opened a portal and lifted him up, carrying him through it.

Once he stepped out into his store, he put Black Hood down on the carpet.

“I’ll need to stop the bleeding, wait a second.”

He got up and searched the store for a potion he’d stocked the previous day that would essentially knit his skin back together and make him fall asleep so his body could do the rest.

“Warlock? Why are we in here? How exactly did we _get_ here?”

Magnus walked back over to him and went to work on his wound, weaving his magic into the potion to strengthen it.

“I can make portals, I have magic. Although, that should be the least of your worries right now. And we’re here because we both know we don’t _do_ hospitals. I know the owner. He won’t mind me coming here and helping you..”

Black Hood winced underneath him. “He’ll mind me bleeding all over his nice carpet, though.”

He was already slurring his words, Magnus noticed. That meant his potion was working. And that Hood had needed it more than Magnus had originally thought.

Seconds before he passed out, the hero muttered something barely audible. “You have to call Magnus…”

Magnus stumbled back and promptly fell on his butt. No. No no no. This couldn’t be happening. How many Magnus’s could there be in Brooklyn?

He didn’t know how long he just sat there, staring at his _boyfriend_ ..? lying on the floor on his carpet that was covered in his blood.

Once his brain had powered on again, he lifted him up and portalled them up into his loft above the store.

Carefully, he put him down on his couch, putting a blanket over him. He didn’t dare to actually take off the mask.

He shook his head and walked into his bathroom, taking his disguise and his clothes off to take a shower. He needed to get rid of all the blood covering him. _His boyfriend’s blood?_

He had to stay calm. This didn’t have to change anything. They could just be Magnus and Alec. Warlock and Black Hood didn’t have to change anything about their relationship.

God, he hoped this wouldn’t change anything. He couldn’t bear to lose the man he’d fallen in love with. And he hadn’t even said the words to Alexander yet.

Stepping out of his shower, he threw on sweatpants and a shirt Alec had left at his loft the previous week. He supposed it was as much comfort as he could get right now.

Making himself a cup of tea, Magnus sat down on the armchair opposite of Alec.

//

Alec woke up about two hours later, jolting awake and instantly wincing at the pain.

“What..?”

“It’s gonna hurt for a while, one of your ribs is broken, I think, but I know you’ll heal yourself in no time.”

Alec looked at him intently. “How did I get here?”

Magnus set down his book. “Well, I wasn’t going to just leave you lying there to bleed out, if that’s what you mean.”

Both of them were silent for a while. “You can take the mask off if you want.”

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘leave me lying there’ I’m- it’s you, Magnus?”

“I’m Warlock, I assume that’s what you meant. Looks like I wasn’t the only one keeping a secret. I should’ve known that the annoying hero’s butt looked exactly as cute as my own boyfriend’s.”

Alec took his mask off. “What do we do now?”

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. “I’m going to help you get into more comfortable clothes and then you are going to get some rest. You’re taking tomorrow off and so will I. And I’ll make you breakfast when you wake up and we’ll talk about this. If you want that.”

His boyfriend nodded at him. “I would like that a lot. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always, Alexander. I love you.”

“I love you too and now get over here, I _really_ want to kiss you.”

He didn’t have to tell Magnus twice before he had gotten up and sat down next to him to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“No more secrets?”

Alec nodded. “No more secrets.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Alec woke up when his husband next to him stirred.

“Morning, babe.”

Magnus opened his eyes and turned his head to face Alec.

“Morning. Happy anniversary, darling.”

He grinned. “Happy anniversary. Can you believe we got married three years ago? Time truly does fly.”

Magnus kisses his husband’s nose and chuckles. “And the media still has yet to figure out that we’ve been working together for multiple years.”

Alec just smiled, clearly amused. He couldn’t help but to think back to the very same day three years ago.

//

_He’d had it all planned out perfectly. He’d cooked a nice dinner at his apartment, had bought a dozen red roses and lit at least twice as many candles._

_When Magnus had arrived, he hadn’t been too surprised, it had been their relationship anniversary after all._

_After they had finished eating dinner, Magnus had reached across the table to take Alec’s hands into his own._

_“You know, I had a nice dinner planned tonight as well.”_

_“You did?”_

_His boyfriend had nodded. “Yes, but I can adapt my plans, so it’s okay.”_

_He had gotten up from his chair and before Alec could even blink twice, Magnus had already gotten down on one knee in front of him; a ring in his hand._

_“So, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”_

_He had just stared at his boyfriend on the floor in front of him._

_“What? No.”_

_Magnus’s smile fell. He had looked absolutely heartbroken._

_“No, I mean yes. Obviously. This is just not how I imagined tonight would go. At all.”_

_Now his fiance just looked confused. “I don’t understand..?”_

_He had easily pulled Magnus up by his arm. He’d reached into his own suit pocket, pulling the ring for Magnus out in the process._

_“_ **I** _had planned to propose to you tonight, too.”_

_They’d celebrated their engagement thoroughly and at length; waking up to the glowing orange light of the sunrise the next morning, wrapped up in complete bliss and each other._

//

“What are you thinking about, pretty boy? Because whatever it is, I love that it makes you smile like that.”

Alec found his husband’s hand under the blanket and took it into his own.

“You. Always you. I was just mentally reliving our double proposal. I can’t believe you thought I’d ever say no to you. We had literally talked about me moving in with you a few weeks before that.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled back at him nonetheless, “That didn’t have to mean that you wanted to be tied to me forever, though.”

“I have never wanted anything more in my life, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

“And I’m very glad about that, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.”

//

“Alec, you’re thinking of adopting! What about Black Hood? You can’t adopt _two_ cats with a man that doesn’t know you fight crime at night.”

He rolled his eyes at his sister. They hadn’t told their friends and families about the other’s secret identity yet. In the beginning it had been because they wanted to keep each others secret in case their relationship wouldn’t end up working out.

And then they’d moved in together and had started planning the wedding and had always found one reason or another to not tell them.

“Relax, Iz. It’ll be fine.”

His sister narrowed her eyes at Alec. “And what if you don’t come back home one night? Who’s going to tell _your husband_ what happened? Warlock?”

Alec snorted at that.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, Alec.”

He still had his interaction with his sister in mind when he came home later that day.

“Hey, Magnus. Can I talk to you about something?”

His husband turned towards him from where he sat on the couch. “Of course.”

Alec sighed. “So, I had lunch with Izzy earlier. And I told her about our plans to get those two kittens. She wants me to tell you I’m Black Hood. She’s been worrying about that ever since I moved in with you. I feel so bad about lying to her constantly.”

Magnus kissed him gently. “Catarina and Ragnor voiced the same concerns today when I told them about it. I think it’s time to finally tell each other’s friends and families.”

“Good. Great. Maybe we can use the monthly family dinner next week for that? That way we’re in a safe place. Plus, everyone is going to be there anyway.”

They had agreed to that plan and not paid the situation any more attention.

That was, until everything had completely gone the wrong way one night a few days later.

Magnus had been out on a hunt to find some criminals they’d gotten a tip as to where they were hiding.

The two brothers were fairly dangerous when it came to who they were usually after and Alec cursed his job for the first time because he had to stay late. Meanwhile, Magnus was out there alone since the police still didn’t trust him.

He’d been worried sick all evening and not been able to breathe properly until there had been a knock on his office window, Magnus being on the other side of it; no bruises, no broken bones and not a hair out of place.

He ran over to the window and opened it. “Magnus! I’ve been worried sick! Thank God, you’re okay.”

He pulled Magnus closer and kissed him as if his life depended on it. And maybe it did.

What they didn’t notice was Isabelle opening the door behind them and stepping into Alec’s office, his favourite chinese takeout in hand.

“What the-”

They jumped apart instantly when they heard her voice.

“Alec, you better start explaining why you are making out with this man.”

Magnus shrugged at Alec and jumped into the room through the window. Izzy was watching him dubiously, that was until he took his mask off.

“Hey Isabelle.”

“Wait! No way, _you’re_ Warlock? How have you _never_ told anyone about this? How long have _you two_ known?”

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, smiling at his sister-in-law. “I found out about two months after we had started dating.”

Izzy looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Yeah, remember when I told you about that robbery where someone had told me there’d be three guys, but instead there were over a dozen? I got stabbed that night and Magnus found me and helped me. Or well, Warlock did.”

“And you never thought to mention this when I said that you have to reveal your secret identity to him? On about a million different occasions?”

“We tried, Iz, but then we got married and I moved into Magnus’s loft… and somehow the timing never felt right.”

“And don’t worry, Isabelle, Cat and Ragnor didn’t know either. They have been pestering me about it just as much, trust me. We were planning on telling all of you at the family dinner at our place on Friday.”

She tried to look like she was still mad but she couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face as she looked at them standing there together.

“So, you two really do make a pretty good team, huh?”

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, kissing his cheek. “Yeah, we do.”

And he knew everything would be okay when his husband smiled back at him with his adorable crinkly smile, like Alec was all he’s ever wanted in his life. And now he had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, though, really, I only care about what Carla thinks for this one. But anyway.


End file.
